It's Time
by SirDarlon
Summary: One of my versions of the final batlle. It's been playing in my head for some time now and I needed it out! R&R!
1. The Final Battle

A/N: This is just a little something for in between my normal fanfic, Harry Potter and the Struggle For Power, So Enjoy, next chapter of HP and the SFP should come up tomorrow..  
  
Harry was looking at the mass of men and creatures before him. Dozens of dragons, Legions of other man-like creatures, hordes of dementors, and an entire army of Death Eaters all waiting to destroy Hogwarts. The snake-like man was making his way towards Harry, whom was the only thing standing between the army and Hogwarts. "Damnit!" He growled inwardly, he could just kill Malfoy now. He had taken Dumbledore with a killing-curse from behind 3 weeks ago. Then Draco had joined his father and Voldemort, for whom he had been spying all along. He saw the two blonde figures standing at the front of the army of Death Eaters. He felt the rage inside of him. Ever since the start of his sixth year Dumbledore had been a mentor to him. Desperate on repaying Harry on the mistake of holding information out of him. Dumbledore had taught him wandless magic, in which he had been utterly surprisingly enough, extremely adapt. Until Albus had been killed, the old mage had taught him wandless magic unto a level on which it tired him more to make a spell with his wand then with his hand. Then, just 15 minutes ago Tralawney had spurted into the Great Hall, heading directly for Harry. "It's time for the prophecy to come into action Harry," she had said to him, panting for breath. "I had another premonition, and as you said I should do, I had been keeping track.." She stopped for breath for a moment, and then continued. "It's happening Harry, It's him..." He had looked at her in disbelief at this. And then, within seconds, he had shot into action. His clothes had changed to his specially prepared battle gear that his mentor had made for him as he ran trough the Hall, everyone looking at him in awe, because of the power seemingly pouring off him. The dragonhideboots, and the tight protective leather of his clothes a welcome feeling to him. His glasses disappeared and his hair seemed to shorten into a controllable mass. His mentor's words ringing trough Harry's head. "The time will come eventually Harry, that is one thing that I, with all my power, will not be able to stop, but when it does, you will be ready." Harry shot trough the Hall, and appearing in a flash of flame with the same speed as himself, Fawkes had dropped Gryffindor's sword, in a leather casing, in his hands. Harry found that fighting with a sword was oddly satisfying. He clicked it into the specially designed part of his belt. He had waved his hand, and a big screen like figure had appeared inside of the Great Hall. This way, the occupants of the Hall, which he was sure McGonagall had made sure was everyone in the castle, could watch onto the battle. His words were ringing trough the Hall. "Everyone stay inside, this is it!"  
  
Now the man that had haunted his dreams for years now, was standing before him. "Join me Potter, or I'll kill you, and everyone in the castle." The sound of a sword being unsheathed rang trough the grounds. "Aww," Harry's voice mocked, "The big bad mudblood has treathened an army into working with him, and is breathing down my neck with it." Harry contorted his voice into that of a scared little girl's as he moved into fighting position. "Ooh, I'm sooooooo scared, Boo Fucking Hoo Hoo." He saw the man explode with anger. "Destroy the castle!" Slytherin's heir's words bellowed trough the grounds. Harry was faster. With an enormous display of power he flew backwards with the speed of a bullet, and at a seemingly random point in the air, he jerked his elbows back into the air. He heard the army gaps as the enormous green shield that surrounded the castle entirely, shooting into the air. "Your going trough me first Tom." His voice rang trough the army. He let his sword hang limply by his side as he walked calmly towards the raging mass. He felt strangely at peace. His voice rang trough the Great Hall only. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you." At those unheard words outside, Hell broke loose.  
  
Harry's thoughts were racing. All of the dark side was speeding towards him. He wondered where to move first. The cold washing over him, and the voices becoming imminent, he decided on the dementors. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The words boomed trough the area as 4 enormous silver figures shot out of his bare hands. The so majestically looking stag, the shabby looking dog, the grippingly dangerous werewolf and the kingly looking phoenix, whom he recognised as being his mentor in animagus form. Remus had unfortunately been killed last year. He had died in one of the battles, holding of 20 death eaters, so that a whole street of muggles could get away. A small tear fell out of his eyes at the sight of the 4 people whom he been so close too, but were now gone. The silver animals were ripping trough the dementors, whom were already retreating. Where ever his patroni moved from, they left behind a small heap of black cloak. He moved his attention towards the dragons that were speeding at him and the shield. His eyes went white with power as he pointed his hand towards the first dragon speeding toward him directly. "Frigium!" His voice was ringing trough the air, and out of his hand the spells hit between the eyes, with a literally deadly precision . Each of the dragons felt their inside turn to ice, and within seconds died as he turned his hand towards them. There were 6 dragons left when he needed to dodge the first killing-curse that was coming towards him.  
  
It seemed that Voldemort and his army had recovered from the original shock of Harry using his hand, not his wand, and the fact that he had 4 patroni instead of one. The entire army was now shooting Killing-Curses and Crucatius-Curses at him and the shield. Harry snorted at the flabbergasted faces of the Death Eaters as the wall simply absorbed the curses. Harry had spent the last 14 months of his life pouring power into the then not yet erected shield, a few hours at least everyday. Harry grinned evilly. They could spend a good hundred years shooting curses at the shield, banging it with the dragons, hell, they could do it with nuclear bombs. If Harry didn't want them to go trough the shield, there wasn't a chance in hell they were going trough. Harry smiled inwardly as a particular memory hit him.  
  
"Harry, are you ready?" Harry looked up from his concentration into the twinkling eyes with half-moon spectacles in front of them. He smiled at the seemingly ancient man. "Yeah sure Albus, when ever you want to do it." Harry glanced at his watch, a present from his 3 best friends, that not only showed him the proper time, but also where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at that moment. It was a muggle/wizard crossover version of the one Ms. Weasley had in her kitchen. In fact, that was what gave Hermione the idea. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had spent hours researching what charms to put where. It had definitely been the best birthday present he had ever had, along side with Hedwig and his Firebolt. The clock was showing him 2 o'clock in the morning, and that Ginny, Ron and Hermione were safely home/asleep. Harry stuck out both his hands at the invisible line that he had spent the last 3 months pumping energy into. He could feel it well up even as he concentrated on it. Then, out of nowhere the green shield spurt up into the sky. Dumbledore nodded. "Very good Harry, lets see if it can take this." Dumbledore had pointed his wand at the shield, and drawing up everything in his power, he had shot the worst of the Unforgivables at it. The rushing sound and the green flash were something he couldn't hide from himself, as a single tear feel down his cheek. The curse hit the shield, and it didn't even waver. Dumbledore had tested the shield for a good 30 minutes, before nodding to Harry, and saying; "Very good Harry, I want you to keep this up every night, I'll have Serverus make you a stock of strength-replenishment potions." Dumbledore had stopped there for a moment, and then said; "But don't let Serverus know that it's for you ok Harry? I think we'll have a hard time getting him to make them for you if he knows that particular fact" The old wizard had nodded and smiled at him, and they had walked back to the castle together.  
  
Harry was ducking, rolling, jumping, leaning, and generally doing everything to avoid the curses, and was slowly moving towards the army. 2 meters, 1 meter... A gut wrenching cry of pain echoed over the grounds as Harry killed the first Death Eater, stabbing him right in the guts with his sword. His swords was swishing trough the ranks, and Death Eater after Death Eater fell to the ground dead. Naturally the element-balls that Harry was shooting at them was a big help. At that moment Harry deeply thanked McGonagall for training his senses. He stood there in the middle of the army, a glowing ball of fire in front of him in the palm of his hands, and his sword blocking the gigantic axe that had almost hit him from behind. McNair was standing there baffled that Harry had not only blocked an unseen attack, but also with one hand, whilst he himself had put everything he had in it. The fireball in Harry's hand became 3 times it's normal size, to the size of a basketball. He flung it at the Death Eaters in front of him, and in a blink he was fencing with McNair, the enormous Death Eaters' axe barely keeping up with Harry's sword. Finally both of the man froze. There was a dull thud as the sharp weapon hit the ground. One of the pairs of eyes became dull, and the dead body fell to the ground, on top of his own axe, Harry's sword now fully covered with blood. Harry was standing frozen in the circles of Death Eaters raising their wands at him. Harry only paid half of his attention to it as he dully avoided the curses, whom then hit the other side of the circle of Death Eaters. Harry was searching for one of the minds amongst the Death Eaters. He had to have him to safety before he did what he was planning. Finally he found the mind, and practically shouted the man over mentally. "Serverus, start for the shield, NOW!" There came an surprised voice back trough the mind-link. "Huh, Harry? Is that you?" "YES," Harry bellowed back. "Start running for the shield now, I'm covering you." He heard the man hesitate, so he bellowed trough the link; "I MEANT NOW, GET GOING ALREADY SNAPE!" He saw the dark figure bursting into a run. Harry himself with a enormous display of speed ducked a Killing Curse, and started after him. The agility that Harry was showing the army and the spectators in the Great Hall was incredible, sometimes he just numbly moved his head an inch or so to dodge a curse. He sensed the anger behind him that Voldemort was radiating. So he had finally figured it out. "Stop them, stop them both, Snape is a spy! Stop them now or face my wrath." Meanwhile Serverus was already at the shield, and Harry was closing in on it. "Serverus, put your right hand against the surface. Then force yourself trough the moment I hit the shield." The man nodded and did as he was told. "5 meters," Harry thought numbly to himself, "4, 3, 2, 1..." "NOW!" He bellowed. Both he and Snape shot trough the shield a moment before allot of curses hit the places where they had just been. Harry walked over to the dazed man, and stuck his hand with the sword out, the point facing downwards. "Take it Serverus." The man locked eyes with the emerald eyed boy. "Why Harry? What are you going to...?" He cut the question short as he saw the realistic fire starting to burn in Harry's eyes. "No!" The potions teacher understood now, and he was not about to let it happen. "No Harry, you can't, there must be another way." Harry knew that the army on the other side of the shield couldn't hear anything, but the people in the Hall could. "Get inside Serverus, I have to do this." The man was almost pleading now. He saw the sadness yet calmness in Harry's eyes, and stopped. "Are you sure Harry?" The boy nodded gravely. Serverus accepted the sword and nodded at Harry. "I'll pray for you Harry." The raven-haired boy shook his head smirking. "There won't be any time for that Sev, now get inside." Serverus nodded and started the short distance for the school, walking normally. "Hey Potter," He called over his back. The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "See you in hell." The boy snorted, smirked and called back; "No way Snivellus, I'm sure my mom and dad have a score to settle with you, so I'll see you up there." The older man chuckled and finally walked inside. Harry turned around and walked trough the shield, the fire in his eyes steadily growing stronger.  
  
Inside Serverus immediately got hit with 3 teenagers with a lot of questions. "What is he talking about?" "Why do you have his sword?" and "What did you mean by praying?" were only some of them. "CALM DOWN!" he roared to them. They stood there still with shock. "Ms and Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, sit down. You'll see for yourself soon enough." At that moment Harry's voice came from out of nowhere into the Hall. "Is everybody in Sev?" "Yeah, everybody's inside Har, Good Luck." Harry's form on the shield could be seen giving a curt nod, and walked trough the shield, an wave of noise greeting him. But no matter how hard they seemed to be aiming, the curses somehow always changed course just before they came to Harry. Harry was walking towards the middle of the army, heading for the General of it. Voldemort. "Last chance to surrender Voldie, do it or die." There was actually airily laughter amongst the Death Eaters. "No way Potter, die!" At that moment from seemingly nowhere Harry's body shot into flames. "Nope Tom, you are going to die. Right now!" With that Harry's flame enveloped body shot into the sky, to the point of being just a small speck of red. The speck was gradually growing, but it wasn't coming any closer, it was just hanging there in the sky. The six remaining dragons tried to get to it, and dropped to the ground dead before they even started to come halfway. Then the Great Hall looked with shock at the screen as they saw the one emotion on Voldemort's face they didn't expect to see anymore when Dumbledore died. Fear. The army was silent so the entire army and the entire Hall heard him say with just a tint of awe; "Bloody Hell, how did he do that?" Inside of the Hall everyone heard Snape snort out loud. "Seems like the so called Dark Lord finally understands what Harry's up to." He said with just a tint of humour to his voice. Then an enormous eagle-like cry sounded over the grounds and the castle. In the now enormous red spot of flames in the sky, two emerald spots appeared. "Screw you too Voldemort." The contempt in Harry's voice was enormous. Then, with another cry, the flame started to descent. Everybody, including the army stared in awe as the enormous form became distinctable against the night sky. An enormous phoenix, with emerald eyes, a dark from in the middle of his chest, and made entirely made out of flames was coming straight for the army.  
  
As one the Death Eaters started to run. They were running away, screaming, scared of the form that was rapidly descending on them. Draco was one of the last, along with his father and Bellatrix Lestrange. The last thing he saw as he looked over his shoulder were two enormous green eyes. He felt the flames licking his robes, and then with a cry of pain, he knew no more. The army was in panic as the portkey's didn't work. And they couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Slowly the army was being eaten away by the flames of the phoenix. Voldemort was the leader of the entire group, and he was just about to reach the gates of the grounds as he felt it. It pierced him and he abruptly stopped and started to flow into the air. The entire form of the phoenix was spilling into him, being absorbed by his trembling body. As Voldemort looked over the grounds he saw that his army was gone completely. Creature and man alike. As the last of the phoenix disappeared into him a ghostly figure appeared in front of him. The ghost grabbed him by the neck, and Voldemort was amazed by the feeling of the ghostly yet substantial fingers. The colour abandoned eyes yet very green eyes stared into his cold ones. "Hello Tom," Harry's voice sounded distant to Voldemort and the Hall. "Let's go pay a little visit to Satan shall we? Then again, little for me, permanent for you." Nobody in the Hall would ever forget the image of Voldemort's fear stricken face, and Harry's face full of malice, as both forms disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
A/N: So what do you think, should I write a second chapter with some explanations? It's up to the number of reviews I get. Hope you liked it, now hit that little button in the left bottom corner. 


	2. 15 years

A/N: You wanted the next chapter, you got it!  
  
Wolfmoon: Here it is girl.  
  
Megan: Yep, enjoy the next chapter  
  
Hpcrazy: Thanks for your enthusiasm. Enjoy!  
  
Flying.  
  
He felt like he was flying.  
  
Timelessness.  
  
He just drifted, nothing happening.  
  
Warmth.  
  
A comfortable warmth was what he was drifting in, soaring over everything and everybody, just being.  
  
Voices.  
  
The voices of 5 people, telling him to hang on, that it wasn't his time yet. That he had something to do before he went.  
  
He just watched as the world progressed without him. He had no idea how long he had been soaring in that realm. But 15 years after the battle, something woke him up. A voice, a terrified voice. A pair of green eyes opened again, after being in a state of slumber for 15 years.  
  
~*~ Earth, 15 years after the battle. ~*~  
  
"Ginny, wake up already, classes are starting in 15 minutes." Drowsily she opened her eyes, and regarded the world again. She had been having the same dreams for the last 15 years, at least once a week. They were nothing. The only thing that she ever saw in those dreams, was a pair of green eyes, looking at her, no emotion whatsoever. "Ginny, this is the last time I'm warning you, do you want Minerva to be mad at you?" She lazily turned on her side to the direction the voice was coming from. Hermione was banging on the door to her rooms, on the clock she saw why. Classes were due in 15 minutes, shed better get up, or else she might not make it. God she hated those dreams, they reminded her of Harry, but she always felt tired waking up from them, like she was straining herself for it or something.  
  
"Coming 'Mione, thanks for the wake up call." The banging stopped, and she heard a small huff. "No problem Gin, now get up, I'm going to grab some breakfast before classes start." Yawning, she saw a plate appear next to her bed. Good old Dobby. "Ok 'Mione, Thanks!" She heard a small mumble, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.  
  
Ginny bounded out of bed, and into the bathroom for a quick shower. She had to be at the DADA classroom in 15 minutes, or she might be late. The teacher couldn't be late, now could she? Sighing she dried herself off, pulled on some robes, and walked to her nightstand for her wand. She bent over, picked it up, and stood up again. Coming straight into visual contact with 5 photographs on her wall. One was of the entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione. She smiled as she remembered the summer between her fifth and sixth year, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's seventh. The next was of herself, staring out over the grounds, in the window of the Gryffindor common room, the sun breaking in her hair. The third was a wedding photo of Ron and Hermione. She smiled slightly remembering that day, 2 years after losing Harry. Hermione was the Transfiguration teacher now, and Ron was the flying instructor, both taking over from respectively Hooch and McGonnagal, when they retired. Of course, Minerva traded for the role of Headmaster of Hogwarts, but still. The fourth photo still brought happiness and sadness at the same time. It was the last photo that she had, of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself, from the afternoon before the Halloween Ball in her sixth year. They were walking trough the halls, arms drawn around each other, laughing at some joke or another Harry was cracking. Her breath still hitched at the last photo. It was the one man she had ever truly loved, and he had given it to her that summer before her sixth, sitting in the backyard of the Burrow. She remembered the situation exactly.  
  
"Hey Gin, wanna go for a walk?" She smiled as she glanced up from her Potions homework. The fact that Snape was on their side in the war, didn't stop him from giving him extremely long essays, that took you ages to finish. "Yeah sure Har, be right with you, just have to finish this line." She remembered him coming to stand behind her, and leaning over to read what she had already written. "Nice essay Gin, doubt it'll get anywhere with Snape though." She giggled at the mock dislike in Harry's voice. Snape and him got along just fine these days. "But allot of it is just rubbish about one particular ingredient, and a hurried note on the rest of it. That'll cost you, you know Gin?" She playfully swatted his arm. She teasingly slowly put away her stuff, and walked outside with him. When they had reached the lake near her house, they sat down under a tree. "Err, Gin, I want to ask you something." She looked up into those beautiful eyes, and saw a sparkle there of something she didn't think she'd ever see. "Sure Harry, what is it?" He took deep breath, and started slowly. "I know you just broke up with Dean 2 months ago, and I know that it was a pretty deep relationship, but, maybe we can go out for lunch or something together?" Her mind was reeling. Was Harry Potter really asking her out on a date? She looked back into his eyes, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah sure Harry, that' be great." She smiled at him, and laid her head on his broad shoulders, sighing, and looking out over the lake. They sat there for what seemed like ages, before her father walked in on them sitting there, and scooted them back to the house. They had walked back all the way hand in hand.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the photo, that Harry had given her when he had to go away to Grimmauld place. It was signed; "Just a reminder that I'll always love you Gin, -xxx- Harry." The photo was a picture of him, staring back at her, looking as good as ever. She didn't know, who made it, when it was made, or why, but she did know that it was one of the last things that Harry had ever given her. She sighed, looked at her watch, and walked out of the door, skipping trough secret passages to the classroom, starting yet another day without the love of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
She looked around the meeting room, behind a painting in Minerva's office. The order of the phoenix had been back for 6 months now. A magical terrorist's army had been terrorising everyone, not caring about the difference between pureblood or muggleborn. They just wanted control of everything. Where was Harry when you needed him? There had been speculations that Hogwarts was the next target. Minerva called the meeting into order. "It's affirmed by our spy's, Colin got the Intel just now. They are going to attack tomorrow." The affect it had on the order was instantaneous. Conversations broke out immediately, most of them scared. "QUITE!" Everybody looked at Snape, he was fuming now. "We have to evacuate the students immediately, don't you agree Minerva?" The headmistress started to say something before she was cut off by Ginny. "No, I, I think I can get the shield up if we need it Minerva." Everybody stared at her. The shield disappeared when Voldemort had died, and nobody had been able to activate it again. The energy was there, but nobody could lock into it. "Don't be preposterous woman," Snape exclaimed. "Nobody can get that shield up." Ginny gulped and looked at her hands. She closed her eyes and said firmly; "I think I can." The rest of the meeting flew by as there was an enormous discussion. Finally they agreed that Ginny would try it the next day. They only hoped that it would work.  
  
~*~  
  
The forces of the enemy were closing in on them, and Ginny was standing there at the invisible line. Her thoughts fleeted to Harry, and she kept them there. She stuck her hands out at the line, and she started thinking about every time that Harry had told how much he cared about her, every memory she had of Harry came flying into her head, including the final battle between him and Voldemort.  
  
Inside of the hall everybody sat, holding their breaths, as they saw that slowly a green line started glowing beneath the professors hands. Ginny was thinking furiously I love Harry, and he loved me, as she felt the power starting to radiate. Then with a big flash, the shield went up. The advancing army started running at the shield. This couldn't be, nobody could get that shield up, it was indestructible, if it was really what they thought it was, then they might as well turn around and go home. Ginny lifted her eyes to the shield. This couldn't be. She was on the wrong side. She saw the green coloured curses fly at her. She was trapped. She screamed out with all her might. She was thinking about the one thought that had occupied her mind for the last few minutes.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: Aren't I crewel? Review if u want me to write a last chapter :) Regards, Darlon 


	3. Awakenings, And Drowsing Off Again

Thanks too:  
  
Megan: Yay, its here :)  
  
Hpcrazy: Well, here it is.  
  
Time seemed to slow down around her. After all, how could 3 Killing Curses stop dead in mid air? Clouds began to gather up in the skies, and that was the only thing that pointed her to the fact time had indeed not stopped. That, plus the unearthly wind that was beginning to pick up around her. What the hell was going on, she was supposed to be dead already.  
  
Inside of the Great Hall the students and the teachers had very much of the same sensation, that time seemed to slow down. However, above the Head table something strange was happening. After the final battle those 15 years ago, Snape had hung up the sword Harry had given him. It had been spelled there, and it hung directly above the Headmistress` chair. Now however, the sword instead of its normal point down position, was straining against his magical bonds. The point was pointing dead to the doors of the Great Hall, and cracks began to form in the wall behind the ancient weapon.  
  
Outside it looked like there was about to be an enormous storm. Ginny was still lying on the ground, doing what seemed like a staring contest with 3 unstoppable curses. The crazy thing was that Ginny seemed to be winning.  
  
The floating feeling disappeared, and Harry felt all his thoughts, movements, and powers flowing back inside of him. He ducked downward, and he did what seemed like an enormous dive. He was heading out of the realm at breakneck speed. He was fulfilling the promise he had spoken all those years ago, the last time he had been inside of the Great Hall.  
  
She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried to. The clouds now totally covered the sky above Hogwarts, and she felt like she had a déjà vu. Like she recognized the circumstances from somewhere. The she saw it happen. A slow lightning bolt shot out of the sky, and was heading right towards her. This wouldn't have even been that unusual, except for the fact that it was red, and it wasn't moving at a normal speed, but rather at that of a plain falling out of the sky or something. Well, that was it then. She was going to die there, not by the Killing Curses, but by the lightning bolt. 3 seconds, two, just one. An enormous glow started to radiate from the bolt before her, which was now hovering a few inches above the ground. "How the hell?" she thought to herself, "I should be dead, twice now, what the fuck is going on?" The energy before her began to bolt, and then there was a brilliant flash of light, of which nobody was able to look straight into. There, on the spot before her, a figure was standing, strong, and what seemed like powerful, where just seconds ago the enormous mass of energy had been. A cloak hid his features, as he stood there, and dismissed the 3 unstoppable's with a wave of the hand. He held his palm open to his side, and that was the breaking point in the hall. The sword broke free from the entire wall, and sped across the hall moving like an arrow. The doors opened for it as it flew outside. A hole appeared in the shield outside as it reached it, and it flew right trough it. It stopped when the stranger grasped his hand over the handle, and held it there. A smirk appeared in the shadow-covered hood, letting enough light trough for it, before his features once more retreated into the shadows. The figure waved his hand, and in the enormous unbreakable shield words appeared. Bringing fear into the hearts of those attacking the great school. "Did you miss me?" It couldn't be, but still, it had to be. There was just person that powerful, even though he died 15 years ago. How the fuck did Harry Potter get back here?  
  
As Ginny realised, along with the school, who was standing before her. She just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him, he was dead, she had accepted it, she had grieved for him. He couldn't just be back like that. Like how anyway, how did he get back? She turned her head towards him. It sure was his style though. Then he started calmly walking towards the men attacking the school, and she finally accepted it to be him. It was like she had an enormous déjà vu. It was him, it really was.  
  
Harry however didn't focus his attention to the girl he loved with all his heart. He was walking towards the army that had been foolish enough to attack the place he had sworn to protect. He looked at their fear stricken faces. Ooh they were going to pay.  
  
He opened his hand, and let the weapon come out of it. His sword was now in his left hand, and in his right there was a small orb of energy, growing rapidly. He hadn't been able to use it 15 years ago, because Voldie knew about it. These bumbling idiots however did not. They were just a bunch of people gone bad, and wanting destruction. Jesus, if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was a big joke. The multicoloured orb was growing rapidly in his hand. He stopped some 5 meters before the first line of man. He stuck the hand with the orb out in front of him, and smiled at the people before him. "Bye bye." The orb shot forward, and exploded right in front of the first man. An enormous white glow started to surround the men the men in the army, and it was reaching for all of them. There were terrified screams as they were lifted several feet of the ground, and started glow themselves. Then there was a bright flash, and they disappeared, clothes, weapons, everything they owned except for their bodies, which were absolutely destroyed, not a trace left. Gone.  
  
Harry staggered under the weight of his body. Damn, he forgot how magically trying that spell was. Ah well, now would be a good time for some sleep. He fell back into the grass, eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
  
The hall and Ginny saw it happening, their breathing being laboured. This was not real. It couldn't be. They were having a simultaneous dream or something, but this was just too weird. Then they saw Harry fall back towards the ground and they panicked.  
  
"No Harry!" Ginny scrambled to her feat, and ran for him, throwing herself at him. She didn't know what was happening, but she was NOT going to leave his side now.  
  
Harry let himself slip away in to darkness. He felt Ginny besides him, and felt like he was going to be fine after all...  
  
A/N: 4th and final chapter coming up some time soon, please review =D 


End file.
